star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy
LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy' jest grą wideo wydaną przez LucasArts dnia 12 września 2006 roku. Gra opiera się na serii zabawek Star Wars stworzoną przez Grupę LEGO. Udaną poprzedniczką gry jest LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. Gra została wydana oryginalnie na płycie DVD oryginalnej, a jej fabuła wzoruje się na klasycznej trylogii Gwiezdnych Wojen. Fabuła i opis Opis W przeciwieństwie do całkiem poważnych filmów, gra jest bardziej komediowa. Postacie nic nie mówią (nie licząc pojękiwań i stękań), więc nie pasujący humor jest oparty na kalamburach i języku migowym. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry (która obejmuje części I-III), druga obejmuje części IV-VI. Gra została stworzona przez Traveller's Tales, jednego z twórców poprzedniej części gry. Wydaniem gry zajęła się firma LucasArts (zastępując Eidos Interactive, wydawcę pierwszej gry). Gra posiada 114 grywalnych postaci, 46 z nich można odblokować za pomocą zapisu poprzedniej części gry na podłączonym do komputera twardym dysku lub zapisu gry w pamięci urządzenia. Pozostałe postacie trzeba odblokować w kolejnych poziomach i kupić w Kantynie Mos Eisley lub otrzymać za darmo. Druga część gry zawiera ulepszenia, których nie było w pierwszej, w tym sterowanie pojazdami w trybie chodzącym, ruchy specjalne postaci i zmienianie wyglądu/imienia dwóch postaci. LEGO Star Wars II otrzymała rekord Guinnessa za największą ilość grywalnych postaci w grze z gatunku akcji/przygodowej. Większość gry opiera się na zbieraniu "monet", małych klocków LEGO, używanych jako waluta gry. Niektóre postacie mogą pobić wrogów lub przygnieść ich do ziemi, a jeszcze inne współpracować z nimi (w większości tylko w przebraniach). W niektórych poziomach można pilotować statki. Jeśli gracz znajdzie wszystkie kanistry z mini-zestwami, odblokuje Slave I. Fabuła Gra fabularna rozpoczyna się, kiedy księżniczka Leia i jej towarzysz, kapitan Antilles lecą statkiem Tantive IV. Następnie Różnice między grą a filmami Rozdziały *Część IV **Tajne plany (Secret plans) **Przez pustkowia Jundlandii (Through the Jundland Wastes) **Port kosmiczny Mos Eisley (Mos Eisley spaceport) **Na ratunek księżniczce (Rescue the princess) **Ucieczka z Gwiazdy Śmierci (Death Star Escape) **Atak Rebeliantów (Rebel Attack) *Część V **Bitwa na Hoth (Hoth battle) **Ucieczka z bazy Echo (Escape from Echo base) **Lot Sokoła (Falcon flight) **Dagobah (Dagobah) **Pułapka w Mieście w chmurach (Cloud city trap) **Zdrada nad Bespinem (Betrayal over Bespin) *Część VI **Pałac Jabby (Jabba's Palace) **Wielka jama Carkoona (Great pit of Carkoon) **Wyścigi śmigaczy (Speeder showdown) **Bitwa o Endor (Battle of Endor) **Przeznaczenie Jedi (Jedi destiny) **Do Gwiazdy Śmierci (Into the Death Star) *Poza trylogią *10 misji łowców nagród *Premia Mos Eisley (Mos Eisley Character Bonus) *Premia Gwiazda Śmierci (Death Star Minikit Bonus) *Premia Hoth (Hoth Minikit Bonus) *Premia Endor (Endor Minikit Bonus) Postacie grywalne *Księżniczka Leia (za darmo) *Kapitan Antilles (za darmo) *Sympatyk Rebelii (za darmo; "Tajne Plany") *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Droid Gonk (za 1.550) *Żołnierz Rebelii (za 10.000; "Tajne Plany") *Szturmowiec (za 10.000; "Tajne Plany) *Księżniczka Dave (możliwa modyfikacja wyglądu i imienia; części dorzucane po odblokowaniu różnych postaci) *Pilot Leia (biały) (możliwa modyfikacja wyglądu i imienia; części dorzucane po odblokowaniu różnych postaci) Dodatki Złote klocki Filmiki Wydanie zbiorcze 25 maja 2007 roku miała premierę kolejna gra z serii LEGO, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Gra jest połączeniem dwóch pierwszych gier z serii i można przejść w niej poziomy z poprzednich gier. Pojawienia się Postacie *Raymus Antilles *C-3PO *Leia Organa *R2-D2 *Sympatyk Rebelii *Darth Vader Bestie Modele droidów Kategoria:Gry konsolowe z serii LEGO Kategoria:Gry LucasArts Kategoria:Gry komputerowe i wideo z 2006 roku